


I Hate You ~ I Love You {Eren Yeager}

by Animeloverforever1127



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeloverforever1127/pseuds/Animeloverforever1127
Summary: Ophelia Tybur is known as the gem of the Tybur family. She was also Eren’s original target.As the youngest daughter of her generation, she got a lot more freedom than her older brother and sister.When she meets a crippled man in the Eldian hospital. For some strange reason she feels a connection to the injured man and forms a friendship with him, which soon blossoms into love.But when she learns who the man truly is, on the night he devours both her brother and sister. Her feelings for him take a complete 180, turning into complete hate.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**_Prologue_ **

****

* * *

****

** Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued) **

**This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on** **Hajime Isayama** **’s story “Attack On Titans”. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited.**

**Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realise oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev**

**Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.**

**P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website (I jump around on a lot of fanfiction websites...) If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super duper rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.**

**I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn’t in them. As long as she’s mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that’s just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.**

**For the playlist you can go to my youtube channel, which is under “Anime-lover-forever-1127” and click on the playlist titled “I Hate You ~ I Love You {Eren Yeager}”. Or you can use this link**

**Warnings: Cursing (Song)**

* * *

Ophelia Tybur is known as the gem of the Tybur family. She was also Eren’s original target.

As the youngest daughter of her generation, she got a lot more freedom than her older brother and sister.

When she meets a crippled man in the Eldian hospital. For some strange reason she feels a connection to the injured man and forms a friendship with him, which soon blossoms into love.

But when she learns who the man truly is, on the night he devours both her brother and sister. Her feelings for him take a complete 180, turning into complete hate.

* * *

“You killed them! You killed both of them! I’ll never forgive you for this!” She shouted, repeatedly pushing him in the chest.

Eren didn’t even blink as the flurry of attacks landed on him. As if he didn’t feel anything. Because he truly didn’t.

But what really made his heart feel as if it was being torn out of his chest.

Was the look in her eyes.

The look of pure hatred.

“I hate you.”

Eren grabbed her wrists effortlessly, and pulled her close to his chest. Wrapping his arms around her small frame.

“I love you.”

**  
**

* * *

**"I Hate U I Love U"**

**By Olivia O'Brien**

Feeling used

But I'm still missing you

And I can't see the end of this

Just wanna feel your kiss

Against my lips

And now all this time

Is passing by

But I still can't seem to tell you why

It hurts me every time I see you

Realize how much I need you

I hate you, I love you

I hate that I love you

Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you

I hate you, I love you

I hate that I want you

You want her, you need her

And I'll never be her

I miss you when I can't sleep

Or right after coffee

Or right when I can't eat

I miss you in my front seat

Still got sand in my sweaters

From nights we don't remember

Do you miss me like I miss you?

F*cked around and got attached to you

Friends can break your heart too

And I'm always tired but never of you

If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that sh*t

I put this reel out, but you wouldn't bite that sh*t

I type a text but then I never mind that sh*t

I got these feelings but you never mind that sh*t

Oh, oh

Keep it on the low

You're still in love with me but your friends don't know

If you wanted me you would just say so

And if I were you, I would never let me go

I hate you, I love you

I hate that I love you

Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you

I hate you, I love you

I hate that I want you

You want her, you need her

And I'll never be her

I don't mean no harm

I just miss you on my arm

Wedding bells were just alarms

Caution tape around my heart

You ever wonder what we could have been?

You said you wouldn't and you f*cking did

Lie to me, lie with me, get your f*cking fix

Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all f*cking mixed

Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing

Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance

I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing

But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings

When love and trust are gone

I guess this is moving on

Everyone I do right does me wrong

So every lonely night I sing this song

I hate you, I love you

I hate that I love you

Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you

I hate you, I love you

I hate that I want you

You want her, you need her

And I'll never be her

All alone I watch you watch her

Like she's the only girl you've ever seen

You don't care you never did

You don't give a damn about me

Yeah, all alone I watch you watch her

She is the only thing you ever see

How is it you never notice

That you are slowly killing me?

I hate you, I love you

I hate that I love you

Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you

I hate you, I love you

I hate that I want you

You want her, you need her

And I'll never be her


	2. Updates

****

**I know that some of you have been asking me to update my stories in the comments, or asking when I'll update the story.**

**But the truth is, even I don't know when I'll update the story next.**

**It could be in the next;**

**Minute**

**Hour**

**Day**

**Week**

**Month**

**It could even be in years.**

**It's because I update stories depending on my mood. I like to jump around from fandom to fandom. And because of that, I like to write different books.**

**I may take really long time to update something,**

**But let me tell you this, I won't ever give on a story. I will come back to it, it just may take a really long time.**

**I have only ever deleted 1 story, and I have regretted it. So I won't be doing that again.**

**If you don't wanna read my stories because of this, I understand.**

**I also have a discord server: https://discord.gg/sPUyjbA**


End file.
